Would You Let it All Crumble to Pieces?
by allyaustin
Summary: Laura Marano & Her costar Ross Lynch have it all. Their hit show, Austin and Ally is in season three and was renewed. But what happens when Ross is suddenly given a deal he can't refuse? And he has been given an ultimatum. Austin and Ally Season Four or Teen Beach Movie Sequel? Guess you can't always have the best of both worlds. He'll find that out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is the story I came up with. The inspiration came actually from how everyone's been lately about Teen Beach Movie. Ross' attitude towards everything lately has been off and i wanted to put out how i felt into a story. So why not with Raura? Sorry if you don't feel the exact same way, but I do and that's that. I'm not going to do my rant about it cause I want to put it all down on here, so enjoy and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Teen Beach Movie.**

**P.S. I have a cowriter for this story, her account is alena1221. We'll be writing back to back chapters. I'll post them up for you though. Okay enjoy :D**

* * *

_Chapter One:_

The breeze hit against Laura's face as she drove down the streets of LA on a sunny morning. It was rarely early, about 7 AM. She walked onto set expecting it to be like any other day. Yes, _set._ She worked o_n Austin and Ally, _a hit disney tv show alongside Ross Lynch, Calum Worthy and Raini Rodriguez. They were all pretty good friends and fairly close with each other.

Opening the doors, to the building. She smiled and waved to everyone she passed by. It was a usual routine of hers. As she said hello to all the cast and crew she made her way to her dressing room. Where her usual, latte and her script for the table read would be. It was Monday and they had started filming exactly 4 weeks ago. So today was their fourth episode to film. She was excited about coming back for a new season because in season 2 there were so many twists and turns that no one could've seen coming and she couldn't wait to see what was in store for season 3. Awesome right?

She flopped down on her couch when she heard a knock at the door and she didn't even have to say a word as her costar, Ross jolted in.

"Good, morning!" He said as he took a seat across from her, with his own copy of the episode script in his hand.

"Good morning, you're here rather early." She said looking up and cocking her eyebrows up in question.

He scoffed. "Can't a guy come to set early, without there being any reason?" He said playfully but in a defensive manner.

Laura laughed and held her hands up. "Sorry, just saying. I don't see you here this early often, you know?"

Ross and Laura had...well how could one describe...they were pretty closer than any of the other cast members. As Laura would say _'They understood each _other words.' They had chemistry on and off set but they both denied anything other than just being really good friends who just understood each other. Their characters on the show, had went through a romance 'arc' and fans began to ship them off screen for a while now. Neither saw it as a big deal, they never denied they'd ever try dating each other...it honestly never came up in question. But when asked about it. Laura said she had _also _considered dating tons of other people, while Ross simply said "In ten years, who knows what will happen?" They felt working together wouldn't exactly be right if they started dating so the chemistry on the show wouldn't be messed up.

"Well, I do kind of have a reason for coming here..." He said as his shrugged innocently.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled. "What?"

"Well, you know Ryland?"

She nodded to him in answer. Ryland was his brother. Ross also had 3 other siblings. Riker, Rocky and Rydel. Laura was quite close with Rydel the most though. Together Ross and his siblings made the band R5. The only person who wasn't exactly part of his family but was also in the band was a family friend, Ellington or as he likes to call him Ratliff. Ryland wasn't part of the band though, he was the manager, who managed everything. But moving on.

"Of course, I know him." She said laughing.

"Well, he pulled a few strings and he got us a spot on the Ellen show!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Laura's eyes widen and she jumped out of her seat in pure shock. "What?! How?! Oh my goodness! This is amazing!"

Ross chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah, it's awesome! Do you know how long we've all wanted this!" Laura nodded in agreement.

"When do we go on?" She asked as she took her seat again, but reaching for her bag as she pulled out her Ipad. _So_** not**_ mainstream._

"Tomorrow!" Ross answered.

"Tomorrow, what!? Yay! I have to find something to wear. This is so awesome!" She said excitedly dancing in her seat.

"You don't need to look perfect, you're already beautiful." Ross said, looking at her. He thought she was gorgeous obviously. Have you seen her?

Laura blushed and looked down. "Aw, thank-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of a phone and she looked down to her phone to see if it was her but was cut off once again by talking. It was Ross' phone.

She sighed and reached her hand down to grab her ipad once again, logging onto to twitter to update everyone like she did everyday.

_'Hey guys, good news. Me and rossr5 are going to be on Ellen tomorrow! :D #HowAw_esome _#WootWoot #Yay' _She smiled at her self as she sent the tweet.

Laura then went through her mentions and replied to her fans as usual and giggled at some of their replies. How cute were they? They always made her day.

_' relir5: can't wait laura! this is so amazing :)'_

_' angiep1994: THIS IS AWESOME! i CAN'T WAIT! #RauraOnEllen'_

_' itsally_dawson: Oh my god, laura i can't wait :D I love you guys :)'_

_' em_ausllyraura: WHAT?! Omfg I cannot wait! You guys are going to rock ;)'_

_' xxiloveniallxx' That's cool Laura :D'_

She smiled widely at one familiar twitter user she knew.

_' basejumplivin: Yay! This is amazing :D'_

Laura then logged off and set her Ipad down on the table in front of her. Ross was still in the room, he was on the phone for another 2 minutes before he finally hung up.

He smiled and jumped up and down. Laura laughed and rose her eyebrows up.

"What happened?"

"That was Maia, we might be getting a TBM Sequel!" He said happily still jumping around like a little boy who just got candy.

Laura smiled and clapped her hands together and stood up. "What, that's amazing!" So much good news today...

Well not exactly...Laura wasn't exactly a huge fan of the movie. She loved the cast but the plot for the movie? Stupid. Even the fans thought that.

"I know right, I'm going to go tell everyone!" He said rushing out of her dressing room. She sighed.

A sequel? Really? The movie had only came out 2 weeks ago and a sequel was already in mind? Wow, what figures.

Teen Beach Movie was the name of the movie. Ross had filmed the movie last year in Puerto Rico. His female colead was Maia Mitchell. Laura and Maia were pretty good friends, they had no problems with each other. Except the fans did seem to...the ships wars were crazy now that Maia had come into the picture. What was the ship name for Maia and Ross again? Oh yeah, Raia. And the one for Ross and Laura happened to be Raura. The fans in the fandom were like really crazy. Yet strangely enough none of the ships really existed, they were crackships.

Laura sat back down on her couch as she grabbed her script again and flipped through it for the table read.

This was going to be a long...long week.

* * *

The next day had started off fairly easy. They had done rehearsals then were going to drive to Burbank together with both of their moms to meet Ellen at the studio. How ironic, Laura's mom named was Ellen too? Ha..anyways. They arrived around the usual time and got out. Ross immediately grabbed Laura's hand and they ran into the studio and were awed by what they saw.

"Wow!" Laura said letting go of his hand and looking around. She never thought they'd make it this far...ever.

"I know right? This is so fucking epic!" Ross exclaimed.

Laura turned and met his gaze. "Language."

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Laura just laughed at his child like behavior.

They were then approached by someone and was showed to their dressing rooms for the show. They had to share one sadly but good thing they were already dressed.

They had to get a little dab of make up on here and there and then they were set.

"Austin and Ally stars, on in 5 minutes!" Someone from the back called. They took that as their cue and stood up. Somehow they seemed to match again..and not just now but all the time.

Laura had on a light blue sheer top that curved down her side with some black skinnys and blue wedges. She had gotten a better taste in style, if she may say so herself. Ross had on his usual jeans and a tanked striped blue shirt with a blue and black beanie to match and to finish it with his black converses. They surely hadn't planned on matching...it just happened.

"Ross and Laura to the stage!" They walked towards the front and could hear Ellen talking to the audience. "We'll be right back with the stars of the hit Disney show, Austin and Ally!"

Ross peeped through the little blue curtain that took their view away from the stage. It had alot of people here and he spotted his mom and Laura's mom in the front row and smiled. He pulled his head back and faced Laura.

"You ready for this?" He asked holding his hands out in excitement.

"Yes! This is so freaking huge for us." Laura answered. Ross nodded.

Suddenly they heard Ellen's voice again.

"Welcome back, we have a special treat today. Stars of the Disney Channel show, Austin and Ally are here!" The crowd applauded. Mostly filled with teenage girls to Laura's surprise. She knew they were here for Ross but wow on such short notice. It made her laugh.

"Everyone welcome, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano!"

Laura smiled and Ross held out his hand in a way of saying 'ladies first' and she giggled and walked in front of him taking a deep breathe and walking out onto stage. Ross walked in behind her and within seconds they were on the stage and the audience only got louder. The screams of the girls got louder and Laura thought she was going to get ear loss from it all. She took her seat and Ross took his next to her.

"Welcome! You look gorgeous and you look handsome as always." Ellen said.

Laura smiled gracefully. "Thank you! You're too sweet."

Ross laughed and smiled. "Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself."

Ellen rose her eyebrows and looked back at the audience and they laughed. "Well thank you!"

Laura looked over at Ross and smiled and he shook his head laughing.

The audience finally quieted down and Ellen spoke again. "So, I've recently just heard that you guys are working on season 3 right now, so congratulations on that!" The audience cheered again. "And you also have been renewed for season four, how amazing!" She said clapping. "You two are really exceptionally talented actors/actresses and not only that but musicians too. I find that remarkable and amazing." She said nodding and smiling.

Ross smiled in awe and nodded. "Thank you so much! But if anybody's talented it's definitely Laura. Her voice is phenomenal." Laura blushed instantly.

The audience did the occasional 'awes and oos'. So did Ellen but Laura just shooked her lead still a glimpse of red on her cheeks.

"No! No! He's better though. Have you heard his voice? It's crazy and his band, R5. You don't even know, Ellen!" She said laughing and Ellen smiled.

"Well, I have heard of them but I guess I'll have to see your band in live concert then, eeh?" Ellen said and Ross nodded. "Awesome."

"So, okay down to the questions. Rumours have been swirling around that you two are dating?" The audience gasped and leaned in forward, interested.

Laura's eyes widen and she put her hands up, shaking her head. "Pft, w-what...we're just really good friends." Ross didn't even have to say anything cause sadly that was pretty much the truth. "We know we have amazing chemistry, no doubt about it but us dating just isn't really in question right now. " Laura answered.

Ellen laughed. "Oh...right _now._" Laura blushed again and smiled.

"If it wasn't for school and work I would have time for relationships. It's just really what I'm invested in right now." Laura spoke out,

Ross joined in after. "Yeah, with my band, my movie and Austin and Ally. It's really hard doing anything, i rarely get sleep." The audience laughed and Ellen nodded. "For a seventeen year old, you guys really do alot! So dedicated and talented."

They both looked back at each other and smiled then faced back towards Ellen.

"_Very dedicated._" They both said.

* * *

**Is it good or is it bad? :) Btw the twitter names I used are some of my good friends on twitter. So shoutout to them. I love you guys alot! Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that i got so many positives reviews :) By the way like I said before I know some of you may not agree with my point of view. But in this story Teen Beach Movie will be viewed on my opinion and the opinions of others, so i'm really sorry. Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Teen Beach Movie.**

**P.S. The decision hasn't come into play yet and won't be until a few chapters. Can you guess what he'll choose? :D**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Wow, you guys have had some crazy times on set!" Ellen said as she laughed while Laura was talking about one of her most embarrassing moments on set. Was this girl clumsy, she falls literally over everything. Ross said he'd always have to help her up most of the time and that's why in some of the episodes she would be wearing bandaids. He found it adorable though. Everything she did made him tingly inside, he couldn't explain it. It was just Laura and he was used to it.

"If there's one word I can find to describe her, it's adorkable! If that's even a word." Ross said laughing a little.

"She's a very interesting person, she has the personality that can light up a room, she's so full of energy. There's no way to describe it!" He said.

Laura tried to stifle back a laugh but failed. "Hey what about you! He's always moving around and he never stops doing anything. Once he starts something he has to finish it. He's so multi-talented and so passionate about everything he does." She said looking back over at him and a smile forming on her face slightly.

"You guys are really something!" Ellen exclaimed. "I've never seen two people so close as you two are. So you know what we're going to do?"

They both shifted their eyebrows in question and said at the same time. "What?"

"We're going to play a little game. We'll see who knows the most about each other, how about that?" They nodded in response.

Ellen clapped her hands together. "Well, perfect! When we come back Laura and Ross will go to head to head!" They audience cheered.

As soon as the show cut off for their 3 minute break, Ellen faced towards the two teenagers and smiled.

"You guys are such truly talented individuals, I have no words! You work so hard, it's unbelievable. How do you do it?"

"I guess just never giving up, we want to do so much we can possibly do before it's taken away from us. Things aren't easy but you should never doubt yourself, you know?" Ross said.

"Yeah, I mean. We're seventeen, you wouldn't exactly expect us to put so much on ourselves! It's just acting is my life and something I'm very compassionate about and I want to do as much of it as possible before it's too late." Laura finished off and Ellen nodded understanding.

"Well, I have I have a special guest here for you guys!" Ellen yelled whispered so the audience wouldn't hear.

Their faces jumped into confusion immediately. "Who?" Laura chimed in.

"You'll see." Ellen replied.

A minute of silence passed and the show was back from break.

Ellen stood up and told Ross and Laura to join her on the other side of the stage. They shrugged and got out of their seats following not too far behind her.

The camera moved towards them and Ellen began to speak. "Welcome back! We have the Disney Channel stars, Laura Marano and Ross Lynch here with us!"

The audience screamed like they did everytime she mentioned their name and they both just waved and smiled to the camera.

"So, we're going to put their knowledge about each other to the test, how about it?!" Ellen said turning back towards them both, they both just nodded.

"Okay I'm going to give you a card and I'm going to ask you both some questions I made from some information I have on you both!"

"Let's do this then!" Ross said excitedly. He knew this was going to be easy, he knew everything there was to know about Laura.

"Okay, Laura it's you first!" Ellen hands Laura a card and shows her to a chair while Ross stands on the opposite side of her.

"You ready, Ross?" Ellen asked him and he nodded. She then handed Laura a marker and showed her the question in time to give her a chance to answer.

"Okay first question! I'll give you an easy one, When was Laura born?" Ellen said looking up from her question card, eyeing him.

"Easy! She was born a month before me, November 29th, 1995." Ross said pumping his fist up a little in victory.

"Okay, Laura show your card!" Ellen told her and she lifted her card from her lap and it showed her answer. '_November, 29th, 1995!_' The card read.

"Looks like you're on a roll for the first question!" Ellen shouted to him and he laughed. "Oh yeah!"

"Okay, what is Laura's favorite food?" Ellen asked.

"Gogurt! It's all she eats, I'm telling you." He said letting a chuckle slip from his mouth.

Laura held up her card once and again and he got it right once again.

"What is Laura's favorite color?"

"Pft, easy. Red!"

Laura held the card and it read '_Red_'.

Time passed and Laura was now getting quizzed on Ross.

"Okay last question, Laur. What is Ross' guitar name?"

"Oooooo, that's easy! Luna!" She danced her victory dance, which is probably the cutest thing you'll ever see.

Ross laughed and held out the car and nodded. "You got it!" He jumped up and she smiled, as they high-fived each other.

Then Ellen spoke once again. "Don't get too excited we need to announce our winner!"

Laura and Ross turned back towards her and waited for the answer.

"The person that go the most right is..._.Ross!_" Ellen yelled and Ross laughed and fist pumped.

Laura laughed and clapped for him along with the audience, I mean he knew so much about her...might as well give him his props, right?

Ross then came over and held his arms out asking for an embrace and Laura couldn't reject it. She laughed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his torso as his arms wrapped around her waist. His face sunk into her shoulder and the feeling of him on her skin gave her goosebumps..not bad ones good ones. She couldn't describe it but he just made her feel...safe.

* * *

Time has passed by and their time on the show was coming closely to an end but not before Ellen's special appeared.

"Okay, it's been wonderful having Laura and Ross here, am i right?" She asked facing towards the audience and they cheered.

"But! Before we go, I have a special guest for you all!" She said clapping her hands together.

Laura was probably the one wondering who it was mostly. Why was their a special guest anyways? She thought it was only her and Ross. It didn't really phase her, she just wanted to know who it was _really really_ badly.

"Please welcome, to the show...Maia Mitchell everyone!" Laura's eyes widen as she heard Ellen say her name. Why was she here? She thought the promotion for the movie was long over. Maia and Ross had went to Australia already, they had came back Monday. So what was she doing here? It kind of worried her and she got a knotting feeling in her stomach but she ignored it. Let me tell you, the promotion for the movie was completely uncalled for...or at least that's what alot of people seem to think. The Disney Channel showed different kinds of promos for the movie over and over and after a while it got really annoying. But Laura, supported her two friends alot but the movie overpromotion wasn't need at all.

Maia soon appeared from the behind the curtain. She was absolutely gorgeous as always. She was a simple black low cut blouse and a plaid skirt with 3 inches heels that complimented her very well. She smiled widely as she walked out on stage and the audience hollered really loudly. Maia was also from another show. You may have heard of it, _The Fosters. _Laura and Ross stood up along with Ellen to greet their friend with a hug. Maia gladly hugged them back and hugged Ross...a little longer. Maia took her seat next to Ross and waved to the crowd before they finally settled down.

"It's so nice to see you Maia!" Ellen said happily dancing in her seat a little from excitement. "I absolutely love your show!"

Maia smiled once again and laughed. "Thank you, Ellen!" Maia had the cutest australian accent, that was only one thing that made her adorable.

Laura joined and smiled. "You look, beautiful!" She said facing towards Maia.

"I know what you are but what I am I!" Maia said back. They both laughed and then turned back towards Ellen.

"Okay, so I know what you're wondering. Why is Maia here?!" Ellen said holding her hands out in a way of explaining. "She's here to announce some very exciting news for everyone, so Maia continue."

Maia nodded and faced towards the audienced and began to speak. "We're having a Teen Beach Movie Sequel!"

Laura tried so hard to not laugh so she kept it inside. Talk about promoting again. This time, a movie that's hasn't even been made yet. What a way to over promote again Disney, she thought. These people were going all out, but why?

"That's so exciting! I heard the first movie did exceptionally good. The reviews and rating were out of the roof!" Ellen said and Ross laughed, nodding.

"I actually found out just yesterday, it's so exciting. The first movie was so much fun to film. Especially with all of my good friends." Ross added in.

Maia then spoke and leaned in forward. "It's been in talks for a while now, but now that it's actually going to happen!" She said laughing.

Ross turned towards Maia and smiled widely at her and Maia just smiled back and leaned in closer to him.

Laura rolled her eyes, sensing a little jealousy in herself. Maia was always this touchy with everyone she knew..and I mean everyone. Laura was more of a subtle person she just didn't like the way Maia barged in on what was supposed to be _Raura_ Ellen time.

"You guys have some amazing chemistry too though." Ellen pointed out. "Your characters in the movie were so cute as a teenage modern day couple!"

Maia and Ross nodded. "They broke up though, so we were sensing maybe in the sequel they'd get back together." Ross answered.

Laura sighed and sunk down in her seat. She just wanted this all to be over...another long day.

* * *

Friday had came and they had wrapped up filming for the fourth episode around 8PM. Ross was in his own dressing room. His brothers and sisters had just left so he was alone until Calum came walking in.

"What's up buddy, you wanted to see me?" Calum asked he took a seat on the beanie chair on the other side of Ross' dressing room.

"Yeah, I'm having some complications with some...things." Ross said.

"What kind of..._things_..are we exactly talking about here?"

"Girls."

Calum nodded understanding. "What's up then buddy?"

"You know how I told you, I might possibly have feelings for...well you...know _who_."

Calum's eyes brows rose up in surprise. "Oh, yeah..you know_ who._ What about her?_"_

_"_I was thinking about what you said and it might be possible that I do have some unsolved feelings for her."

"Oh, really?** How**_ ironic_, look Ross. Just tell her how you feel, you'll never know if you don't go for it." Calum said.

"I don't know exactly how to tell her, I can't just go up to her and say "_Hi, I like you!"_

Calum chuckled softly. "No, dude just ask her out. It's as easy as that. Maybe she'll give you a chance."

"I'm hoping. She's not exactly the type to do that though, I guess i've known her long enough to tell her..she's just so amazing. I don't know what it is about her but I just feel real around her and she's well real." Ross said smiling.

"Aw, look at my bestfriend all in love!" Calum exclaimed happily.

"Hey, it's not love! Or at least..not yet." Ross shrugged. "Even though I'd love it to be."

"I believe in you, just go for it. What do you have to lose?" Calum said encouraging his friend.

"Our friendship, ruining our chemistry, possibly never talking to me again and-"

He was cut short by Calum. "Ross, think on the bright side!" He said laughing. "Just be you and chill."

"Sorry, just so many possible ways this could go wrong, you know?" Ross said and Calum nodded.

"I guess, she's really worth it, huh?" Calum said.

"Very worth it." Ross said agreeing.

"But if this goes wrong..just know I'll be planning your murder." Ross said playfully eyeing him down.

Calum held his hands up in defensive. "Hey, it's not my fault if _Laura_ doesn't feel the same." He said a little loudly not exactly meaning to.

"Calum! Be quiet, if she hears you then she'll-

"Then she'll what?" Laura suddenly said interrupting them.

I guess they hadn't heard her coming in..

"Uhm.." Ross slurred out. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

**Yesssssss Ross like Laura, shocker. Haha, but i hoped you enjoyed! Alena1221 will be writing the next chapter :))) Reviews?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i'm going to focus a little more on Ross and Laura's friendship in the next few chapters, as you can tell Laura doesn't like him that way or maybe she just doesn't yet? :)) I made Ross like Laura, cause i mean have you seen the way he looks at her? Anywho, here's chapter three written by the lovely alena1221. (i made have made a few changes but she wrote it!)**

Still. Was his movement right now. Ross just sat in his seat. What the hell was he supposed to say to Laura?

"Well? Are you gonna tell me?" she said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I, uhh-I..." He was at loss of words. Calum looked over to him and saw he was panicking on the inside.

"H-He uh, ate your last gogurt and didn't want you to find out. You'd probably freak, you know since you love it so much!" Calum quickly shouted, a not so convincing smile on his face. Ross nodded, hoping Raini and Laura bought it, but Raini wasn't stupid. She knew they were hiding something.

"Well that's just great. You ate my last gogurt. You have to buy me a whole box now." she said as she went over to the couch and fell back, sitting next to Ross and basically rubbing shoulders. Ross and Laura has some serious personal space issues, let me tell you but neither of them seemed to mind. It's just another thing about them that happens accidentally. They're just that comfortable with each other, I guess you can say.

Suddenly his stomach felt as if a million butterflies had just been released from containment. He tried to contain his excitement so he just smiled. Calum saw and smirked at his friend. Ross shook his head and looked at all three faces in front of him in his dressing room.

"So what's up guys?" he asked remembering that Laura and Raini had just barged into his dressing room.

"Oh right." Laura said cheerfully as she sat up from leaning back on the couch.

"Since it's Friday and we just finished wrapping this week's episode, I was thinking...we could go to my house and hang out." she said with a big smile on her face as she shifted her gaze between her three best friends waiting for an answer.

"Raini's going and I wanted to ask you guys too. My parents are out of town for some business matters and so it's just Vanessa and I at home. You guys can even sleep over." Laura said_ hoping_ they would **all** agree.

"I'm in." Calum said, nodding his head.

"I'll ask my mom but I'm sure she'll agree." Ross said with a smile. He was hoping his mom said yes, that way he could spend time with Laura without any interruptions. They'll swim all night, then go inside and watch movies and she'll fall asleep on his shoulder and the next morning they will wake up and make breakfast together and they'll feed each other pancakes. Wait...Was that too much?

"Awesome!" Laura yelled excitedtly.

"Well Raini and I are gonna head out. Calum we'll see you there. And Ross, just text me if your mom says yes, you know where I live." she said. She leaned over and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck and his around her small waist. The butterflies in his tummy fluttering like crazy. Raini noticed the way Ross nuzzled his head into her neck. She knew excatly what kind of affection that was. Ross liked her best friend and he wasn't exactly the best at hiding it. Then again, Laura wasn't too sharp on noticing that kind of stuff either.

Laura pulled away from Ross and gave Calum a quick hug before walking out and heading to her dressing room. Raini waited until she was out of the room to speak.

"Well I'm gonna head out, I gotta get my stuff ready for Laura's. I'll see you there Calum and I _certainly_ hope to see you there Ross." she said with a smirk on her face. She waved goodbye and left a confused Ross and Calum in Ross' dressing room. What could she possibly be talking about they thought. _Boys._

Raini smiled at herself as she headed to her dressing room to pick up her belongings. Ross liked her best friend, and she couldn't help but think that they made the most adorable couple ever. From the beginning she saw the spark between them but apparently neither of them did. She just hoped they would figure it out before it's too late.

Calum left a few moments after Raini as well to get his stuff ready. Once he was out the door, Ross quickly took out his phone and dialed his mom to ask about staying over at Lauras. Stormie was a huge fan of Laura's so he knew she'd say yes. What could wrong?

"Hello." His mom's voice came through the phone.

"Hey mom, I was calling to ask you something." He said as he played with a loose string on his jacket.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"Laura is having a sleepover and invited me as well as Raini and Calum. Is it okay if I can stay?" he asked in his charming voice secretly praying she would say yes.

"Oh yes it's fine, who else will be there?" She asked ask her voice got a little softer.

"Vanessa." he responded.

"Okay, sure it's totally fine. Just be back home tomorrow at a reasonable time, we have the photoshoot in the morning." She said.

"Okay mom, thanks. Totally, I wouldn't forget it for the world, I love you." he said.

"Love you too baby, bye." she said before hanging up. Ross smiled like an idiot after he put away his phone. He jumped off the couch and grabbed his keys to head home and pack up an over night bag. He decided on not letting Laura know yet, that way he could just drop in and surprise her. This night was bound to be good for him. Staying over at Laura, his_ costar's_ house? Score. Staying over at Laura, his_ bestfriend's_ house? Even better. But staying over at Laura, his _crush's_ house? Oh, was he excited.

* * *

Laura was excited for this sleep over. She was finally gonna get to hang out with her friends. Everyone was so busy with other projects that they barely had time to hang out. Especially Ross with filming Teen Beach Movie and going on tour with his band, R5. She was gonna enjoy today. Her best friend finally had a day off just for fun. He had been working extremely hard lately and between you and her...she really planned this whole thing...for well Ross.

Laura, Raini and Calum were currently outside in the backyard. Calum sat in a chair eating chips and scrolling on his Iphone in his swimming trunks, Raini laid in a pool chair reading a magazine as always and Laura was messing around with the radio trying to find a good station. Vanessa being the nice sister she was, was inside making some delicious sandwiches inside. Vanessa was Laura's older sister. 20 years old to be exact. She potrayed Bay on the tv show, Switched at Birth.

Laura was kinda down over the fact that Ross hadn't texted her. This whole thing had really been arranged for him. The past few weeks, he worked his freaking butt off and he deserved this more than anything. Yes, she cared for his well being alot and lately he had been really sick so she was really hoping he would come over.

After choosing a good radio station she smiled and stood up. Laura wandered towards the back glass sliding door seperating them from the pool to the inside of the house. As she stepped inside, she heard the doorbell ring. She looked over to her right as she walked passed the kitchen and saw Vanessa busy making them some snacks and smiled widely at her sister.

"I'll get it." she said and Vanessa nodded understanding. Laura jogged to the front door and opened only to see the one and only Ross. Her lips curved into a smile. "You came! I thought your parents had said no!" she yelled as she attacked him in a big hug. Ross nearly took a heart attack. Laura was wearing nothing but a bikini. A yellow small bikini. How the hell was he gonna survive the night? He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her exposed back. Yup, he was going to die.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." He said as Laura pulled back from the hug and smiled.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Come in." She said as she moved over for him to walk through and close the door.

"Why don't you go ahead and change. We're all out by the pool." she said. He nodded and walked down the hallway, spotting Vanessa at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Vanessa!" he said as he waved.

"Oh hey, nice to see you again." she said with a smile. He nodded before walking away to the bathroom to change. He then stopped in his tracks because he couldn't remember exactly where it was.

"Upstairs, to the right and three doors down?" He said as he turned back to look at Laura.

Laura just stood there with a huge smug look on her face as she nodded. "Right." Ross smiled back and then walked off to the bathroom.

"Well don't you look happy." Her sister said and she nearly scared the bejeezus out of Laura.

"What? Well of course I'm happy. I'm getting to hang out with my friends." Laura said trying to sound serious.

"Yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that baby sis." Vanessa said as she grabbed a tray full of delicious sandwiches and walked outside. A few minutes later Ross came out of the bathroom shirtless and in some pink swimming shorts. He dropped his bag on the floor and kneeled down to stuff his clothes inside. Laura was still in the room and she just stood there admiring the back view of his body. His smooth skin and broad shoulders. Ross had really matured and grown over the years. He quickly stood up and turned around, Laura snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"Let's go swimming!" he said as he raised his arms and ran outside, with Laura following behind. Ross, Raini and Calum all said their hellos and hugs before Calum and Ross broke into a wrestling game to see who could throw who into the pool. Ross succeeded into pushing in Calum, he stood there jumping around and cheering at himself at his victory.

Laura then casually walked by before placing her small hands on his back and pushing him down into the pool. Ross fell in and Laura stood there laughing at her what a good job she she done before her thoughts cluttered her mind. _Oh, was he going to get her back._ He suddenly resurfaced out from the pool water and swam up slowly to her and looked up to her.

"I'll get you back Marano." He said with a grin.

"Whatever you say Lynch." she said before walking away towards Raini. Ross couldn't help but look at the way her hips swayed from left to right. Such a beauty. He was took out of his thoughts as Calum looked at his gaze and splashed him with water.

"What?" he asked.

"Control yourself." Was all Calum said before climbing out of the pool to get himself a sandwich. Ross just rolled his eyes and swam around, waiting for the perfect moment to bring Laura inside the pool.

She was standing next to Raini with her mini iPad looking at some of her mentions, she was completely distracted and it was the perfect moment to scoop her up.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" He asked as he slowly climbed out of the pool.

"Twitter mentions." she said not looking away from her screen. Ross looked over to Raini and motioned his head to Laura. "Can I see real quick?" she asked. Laura nodded her head and handed her the small electronic device. Ross then smirked before kneeling down and throwing Laura over his shoulder and making his way to the pool. His hands gripping onto tightly onto her small thighs. The touch of her skin made his heartbeat a mile a minute but he had to stay focused. Look like this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Ross! Please don't! I'm sorry I promise I will never do it again!" she yelled but Ross ignored her pleas of mercy.

"Should of thought of that before!" he yelled before taking a big leap into the pool and bringing Laura in with him. She clung onto his neck as the cold water hit her body. He released her under the water, their bodies slick against each other. Their legs tangling with each other as they tried to reach the surface.

"Ross!" she yelled, splashing water towards him.

"Told ya I was gonna get you!" he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and soon Raini and Calum joined them inside the water. They spent the rest of the night throwing each other into the pools, Ross mainly targeting Laura, but hey, she wasn't complaining.

* * *

"Okay, what do you guys wanna watch? I got Insidious and Grown Ups." Laura said as she held up both movies in the air.

"Insidious!" all three teens on the couch yelled. Laura smiled before turning around and placing the CD inside the DVD player. She placed the boxes on the counter and sat in between Raini and Ross, Calum sitting next to Raini. They pulled a huge blanket over them and grabbed the bowls of popcorn.

"Okay kids, I'll be up in my room. Leftover sandwiches are inside the oven in case you all get hungry." Vanessa said as she walked upstairs to her room. She didn't want to interfere in her sisters small hangout.

Halfway through the movie and all four were already shitting their pants. Why in the hell did they choose this movie? They were all huddled up with, their feet on the couch because that way no monsters could drag them away by their feet. **Teenagers.**

Vanessa was coming down the stairs to get some chips when she got the urge to prank them. She sneaked down the stairs making sure they didn't creek. She wanted to laugh as she saw their faces full of fright but she held it in. She tip toed across the room and hid behind the couch, she waited patiently for a silent part in the movie before jumping up and screaming behind them. They all jumped a foot in the air and screamed, Laura clinging onto Ross' neck and his arms gripping onto her. Calum and Raini hugging each other for dear life. Vanessa broke into a fit of laughter at their reactions. She totally nailed them.

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" she said in between laughter. Laura opened her eyes and saw Vanessa laughing like a maniac.

"Vanessa! Not cool!" Laura yelled. Ross looked up to Laura and saw the position they were in. He smiled to himself before Laura pulled away. Well it was good while it lasted...She sat herself back down but not before Ross noticed the small tint of red on her cheeks. He made her blush?

Vanessa left back up to her room giggling and the four teens resumed their movie watching. Two hours later and they were all asleep. Vanessa came back down to check on them and woke them all up to head upstairs. Except she didn't wake up Laura cause she had barely gotten any sleep the previous days and needed all the sleep she could get, so instead she thought of something else.

"Ross could you do me a favor? she asked. He nodded his head.

"Could you carry Laura up to her room? I don't wanna wake her, she seems really exhausted." she said. He nodded his head again before turning around to the couch and staring at Laura who looked like a sleeping angel. Damm, he was in deep.

He shook his head and snaked his arms around her back and legs. She was very light. He walked up the stairs, following a tired Calum and Raini who held onto their sleeping bags. They made their way to Laura's room, Ross gently laying Laura on her bed and covering her in her baby blue blanket. He fixed his sleeping bag on the floor and laid down, falling instantly asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Reviews? And I'll have another chapter up today, so yay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews on that last chapter which once again was written by the lovely alena1221. She's amazing right?!**

**This is probably going to be the longest chapter I've read because the photoshoot and something else between Ross and Laura happens...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, and in a few chapters back I forgot to say I don't own Switched at Birth or the The Fosters.**

**Anywho, enjoy babes. P.S. I may or may have not been listening to the Stars Dance album while writing this, so yeah. Ignore me and continue. **

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

The cold wind from outside the open window hit against Laura's chest. She rolled over in her bed, flopping around here and there to get comfortable. Once she came to decision that going back to sleep wasn't going to happen, she sighed and fluttered her eyes open, blinking them a few times to get the blurriness out of her vision. Laura then turned to left of her to reach over to the end table on the side of her bed, reaching slowly for the alarm clock. It read 2 AM. Her gaze then traveled to the where Raini and Calum were peacefully sleeping..not exactly peacefully Boy, were they some snorers. She was sure if she tried to wake them up, she'd fail. After all, they were pretty much knocked out so she decided to let them be.

Suddenly she remembered something was missing, more like someone. Where was Ross? Did he leave? Laura immediately jumped out bed, slipping on her bunny slippers that Ross had bought her for Christmas the year before. They were warm under her feet and she just smiled but then was reminded as to why she was getting up in the first place. Laura scurried out her room, making sure to be careful with her footsteps, she didn't want to disturb her friends, she then closed the door slowly behind her and crept down stairs.

Once she was at the bottom of the stairs, she heard what she could've sworn sounded like, a guitar? And sure enough there was Ross sitting at the stool of Laura's piano. Her lips curved slightly into a smile at the sight of him, but why was he up so late?

Music was something that never stopped for Ross, no matter what hours of the day. He'd always jump for the chance of playing what he called poetry with personaility. Music was his way of escaping and he loved to find different things to do with it, mixing different sounds, bringing an unbelieveable amazing energy to his audience and fans. No matter what, you could never make him escape it, it was his world. It was crazy how infuated he was with it.

As Laura crept in closer to hear exactly what he was playing, she leaned against the ledge of the door leading into the front room. His fingers on the strings of the musical instrument moved slowly, making sure every note he made was perfect. The tune he was playing wasn't something familiar with Laura, so she wandered if it was something that maybe him and his siblings had been working on for their new album coming out in the fall.

"What you working on?" Laura finally spoke up, the silence between them breaking as Ross' head rose up quickly.

"...I-I thought you were sleep." He said shyly.

"I couldn't sleep." She said shrugging her shoulders and moving over from the door to sit on the couch. Her legs curled up and she layed her head back against the comforter.

"So...are you going to tell me exactly what you were playing?" She says smiling a little more.

"Oh that? Ha, that was just a few chords of Here Comes Forever." He said as his eyes moved back down to the strings of the guitar.

Laura just nodded and the silence returned until Ross suddenly spoke.

"Remember that song?"

"What song?"

"The one that we played on the last day of season 2 shooting." He said glancing at her.

"Timeless?" She answered and he just nodded.

Before she can speak any farther, she hears the chords of a familiar rhythm and her head rises up all the way to face him.

She watched as his fingers began moving on the strings once more, strumming slowly as the sound only got louder and he started to sing.

_Everyday-day-day, I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,  
_

His voice was low yet soft but his eyes never met hers. In all honesty...Ross was singing this because it was in the spur of the moment and here was the girl he knew he could possibly never have but he still sang and with every word he sang, came a little more emotion from the song.

_And every night, night, night,  
I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,  
Yeah-eh,_

The lyrics hit him like a bag of bricks in the stomach. Laura meant absolutely everything to him, but risking everything they possibly had, was making him torn. That's the reason he came down here in the first place. He couldn't sleep, the talk he had just a few hours was running through his head. What was the chances of Laura feeling the same way he does about her?_  
_

_And everytime we laugh,_  
_I see the sparks flying,_

_And everytime you blush,_  
_I feel those butterflies,_

A bright tint red color spread across Laura's face as he continued to sing, suddenly his head lifted up and their gaze met each other's. Ross' smile widen and he couldn't help but get those butterflies she always gave him. That's just how amazing was, she was so full of surprises he really didn't know what to expect from her. Laura made his mind go crazy like he was on cloud nine.

_Baby, how we feel,_  
_We'll always be style_,_  
_Forever and ever,_

_This love is never gonna fade,_  
_We are Timeless,_  
_We are Timeless,_

_My heart will never ever change,_  
_We are Timeless,_

His heartbeat sped up a little more when he saw her move closer to him, her legs spreading apart so she could sit up straighter, all her attention was on him in that one moment. The small things always mattered with these two, didn't matter what it was, they always cherished the little moments they had together and right now both of them were going to make the best out of it, as much as they could.

_We are Timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,_  
_And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,_

_Our love will always feel this waaaaay,_  
_We are Timele-eh-yeah-ess,_  
_We are Timele-eh-yeah-ess_

_Everday-ay-ay I fall for you a little mo-or-or-ore_  
_And every night night night I dream of you so beautifu-u-ul_  
_Every time we laugh I see the sparks fly_  
_And every time you blush I feel those butterlies_  
_Baby how we feel will always be in style_  
_Forever and ever_

_This love is never gonna fade_  
_We are timeless_  
_We are timeless_  
_My heart will never ever change_  
_We are timeless_  
_We are timeless_  
_And we're gonna live_

Her eyes sparkled just a little when he sang the last part of the song, it hit her hard. Making her realize that maybe this song was a little genuine to him, but about who?

_Our love will always feel this way_  
_We are timeless_  
_We are timeless_

As he carried out the very last word of the song, her eyes stayed fixated on him and silence brewed in again. Ross just smiled and tried his best to contain himself, so he pulled her guitar over his shoulder and placed it back in its rightful place.

When he turned back around, he saw Laura still gaping at him until she finally managed to stumble out one word.

"Wow."

That's all it took for him to smile widely like a little kid, she did that to him and the fact that she loved it, made his heart warm.

"Thanks." He said licking lips slightly from the hoarseness in his mouth.

Laura flashed him another appreciative smile before speaking again. "Why are you up so late, again Lynch?"

He let out a soft chuckle before he rolled his eyes and got up from the stool, to walk to the kitchen.

"I was thinking, I guess you can say." He said, Laura suddenly stood up to follow behind him in his steps.

"About?" She said leaning against the counter, placing both of her elbows on the cold marble material.

"_Things._" He said roaming through the fridge and Laura just laughed.

"You know you can't just come in my house and search through my fridge, mister." She said playfully.

"Well, looks like you're a little too late, Marano." He said grabbing the jug of milk from the refrigerator and flashing her a small smile that made her blush a little. He then walked over to the jar he supposed was the cookie jar and pulled out a few macadamia nuts cookies which in fact he knew was Laura's favorite.

"You know it's only fair if you share." Laura said pouting a little, which made Ross smile again.

"Good, thing these are your favorite." He held up the cookies, on the plate he had placed them on only seconds before.

"You know me so well." She said shaking her head up a in way of being dramatic but playful.

He chuckled and went over to cupboard to grab the cups, but before he could Laura was beside him within a few seconds. "Cups are over there." She said pointing to the other cabinet and he felt a little dumbfounded but smiled.

Before Ross could, Laura moved over to the cabinet, and opened it and tried to the reach for the two cups at the top. She got on her tippy toes and could almost reach it, but her finger slipped and the two glasses came tumbling down on her as did she but not before two warm arms wrapped around her petite figure, holding her up just a few inches from her almost tumble to the ground.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"It was no big deal." Ross said as he just shook his head.

It was a big deal..atleast to him.

Silence came once again as they stared adhead at each other, both smiling shyly. It was kind of awkward but not a bad kind, it was just because neither knew what to do next, but apparently within a few seconds their smiles dropped. Ross' eyes scanned all around her face as the shim moon light from the window shone a little on her face and well she never looked more beautiful to him.

Finally, his eyes stopped on her lips and he bit down hard on his lip as he saw her eyes close and move in closer to him...

Were they really going to share their first real genuine kiss? Sure they had kissed before, but that was acting...this was real..between them both and it was happening. He moved his face in closer to her and their faces were inches apart until...they heard someone clearing their throat. Quickly, Ross dropped Laura to the ground. He didn't mean to do it...it's just that he was surprised from what seemed to be his two other best friends Calum and Raini standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

Raini was smiling and Calum had one of his eyebrows risen as in a way of saying_ 'Are we interrupting something?'_

Laura was still on the cold floor and she said. "Ouch." Which happened to snap Ross out of his thoughts and hold out a hand to help her up.

Once at her feets, Laura smiled at her two friends quickly before speaking. "So...what brings you guys down here? You two were knocked up before I left.." She said trying her best to change the subject of what had just happened less than thirty seconds ago.

"We actually came down to look for you guys." Calum said looking between both Ross and Laura.

"Well, while you're here might as well join us?" Laura said holding up the plate of cookies and they just all just smiled.

Obviously what just happened was still on Laura and Ross' minds, it all happened so fast. They were both confused, if that kiss happened. Eveything could've changed and that scared Laura. Ross was the person she told favorited most out of anybody and she feared that maybe that was ruined now...or maybe she was just overreacting.

They spent the rest of the night eating cookies and remininiscing over memories before they all headed back to bed.

Before Laura could walk out behind Raini and Calum, Ross grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Sorry...about earlier..." He said softly, looking apologetic which confused Laura.

"You don't have to be sorry..I kind of wanted it to happen." She said smiling shyly before walking away from his grip back up to her room.

Ross stayed in the kitchen for a few seconds, her words wandering through his mind._ I kind of wanted it to happen..._ He smiled sheepishly at himself, she wanted the kiss just as much as him.

* * *

The next day, Laura had gotten up pretty early. Today was their photo shoot for season three of Austin and Ally. Her friends had left earlier than she thought but she didn't blame them because they don't usually work on Saturdays but Laura didn't mind it. The clock read 9AM and she sighed contently as she climbed out her bed. She showered and pulled a simple sweatshirt over her head with a pair of jeans and pulled up shoes over her feet before walking downstairs. She waved goodbye to her parents before grabbing her keys and heading out into the bright LA morning.

Everything that happened the previous night was all that was cluttered up in her mind. I mean could she possibly...have some unsolved feelings for her best friend? Even if she did, what was even the possibility of him liking her back, she thought. She didn't want to risk what they already had. They were acting like their characters on the show now and that made her laugh a little. School and work were the two things on her mind at the moment, of course she knew that but who said she couldn't have just a little tiny bit crush on Ross. That's all she would allow herself to have but she knew that wouldn't work out so well but she still let her mind believe it. Finally, she pulled up to the studio, pushing all her thoughts to the back of her head so she could focus on today. She hopped out of her car, locking her door behind her and was soon greeted by Raini as she walked up to the front doors of the studio.

They both exchanged hugs before walking inside and waiting patiently until it was time for them to go into hair and makeup. Apparently, Calum had texted Raini and told her that him and Ross had made it to the studio earlier. Laura just nodded and suddenly her previous thoughts took over her mind again. Ross and her hadn't spoken the rest of the night since their little incident. She was worried...could that have ruined what they had?

Her and Raini were then pulled into seperate rooms as their makeup and hair were getting done for the shoot.

Hours later and Laura was set with her hair, as the makeup artist slowly dabbed a little light blush to her cheeks and within a few moments, her makeup was done as well.

Laura plopped up from her seat and the extra people left out of the room so she could change into her clothes. She stripped down from her shirt, raising the sweatshirt slowly over her hand, being careful not to mess up her hair. After what seemed like forever, she suceeded. Next, she pulled down her pants, stripping down to her underwear.

Meanwhile, Ross was walking down the hallway, he was already dressed since he came earlier than usual so he wanted to surprise Laura with her morning favorite, Starbucks. That's just one considerate thing he did for the people he cared about.

He walked slowly to the dressing room that read "Laura" and smiled. He was sure that she was dressed by now, I mean how long could hair, makeup, and putting on clothes have tooken? He gripped onto the knob of her room, jiggling with a little before opening the door open a little. His eyes were on the ground, so he didn't have a chance to see exactly what he was walking into. Once he made it inside, his head rose up and what he saw...wow. He was speechless. Laura was half naked, her exposed back facing towards him. She hadn't heard him come in, she was scurring through her clothes rack for something possible to wear.

Ross' eyes didn't leave her body though, he wasn't being a perv, he was just shocked. He could've died in that one spot, her body was amazing and he wanted to run his hands all around it in that one moment. Touch her, make her feel warm and safe and bring her comfort but he knew he couldn't.

Suddenly, Laura turned and she jumped up once she saw the familiar figure of her friend in front of her.

"Ross!" She screamed and he was shooken out of his thoughts.

* * *

**Song: Timeless By Ross Lynch**

**Again, I don't own anything but the plot, I hoped you enjoyed. Review? :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have over 70 reviews and that just makes me so happy. Thank you so much to all the readers, follows, and favorites. You guys are all amazing. I love this so much story because it could go either way, you know?**

**Anywho, here's chapter 5 :)!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Laura reached for the nearest piece of clothing she could find to support her from hiding her half exposed chest. If things between them weren't pretty hetic before then it sure just reached that point and there was no point in returning. He had just saw her half naked, how much more awkward could this get?

"I-I'm sorry!" Ross said over and over like a broken record, he simply faced palmed himself as she eyed him down. It was one of her famous death glares and he absolutely hated them especially if they were towards him. Ross whipped his head around in a quick motion, his hands still covered his face. "I...didn't..m-maybe I should go now." He said darting out of the room as quickly as possible, carelessly slamming the door to her dressing room.

Laura stood in place trying to put together the pieces of what exactly just happened only seconds before. There definitely was some tension between them...she just wasn't sure if it was good for their_ relationship _or bad. Friends don't usually see their friends basically undressed all the time and by usually she means **never.** She still can't get the expression on his face he made out of her mind, the way he looked at her frightened her a little.

Her mind clouded back to reality and she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and flopped down on the couch, pulling a pillow from the other cushion and burying her face into the softness of the cotton filled material as she screamed all her anger into it. What was this boy doing to her?

* * *

As Laura walked into the room, the backdrop for the photoshoot was white as usual. They were doing the character photo shoots today so she could possibly avoid Ross to not further her embarrassment from their recent incidents over the last 24 hours. But being empty minded, she forgot that they have to do a few takes together because their the two main characters. And not only that but they have to be more mature and romantic now, because of the development in their characters' relationship. She sighed a little but bit it back, she knew she would have to get through this one way or another. Maybe the tension within them, would make it better for the photos?

Laura looked over to her right as she saw Calum and Raini being taken to the other side for their photos. Her eyes roamed around the entire room searching for her sheepish blonde haired friend. As much as she hated to admit, the boy had her smitten and wrapped around his fingers but she wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that...plus they're just friends or at least she hopes they still are after this whole thing blows over.

Out the corner of her eyes she spots him and she walks over to the backdrop he's standing on. Her feet are placed accordingly to his but she makes sure not to get too close. They both stand there for a while, neither dare to say a word to each other.

"Laur...I really am sorry...you know for earlier?" He suddenly says, breaking the awkward silence between them as he rocks in his position on the floor back and forth, his hands stuffed in his pants' pockets but his eyes stay glued forward. Laura snickered quietly, he always stuffed his hands in his pockets when he was nervous and was he indeed.

He scoffed, "What's so funny, Marano?"

"I make you nervous don't I?" She said suddenly out of question, lifting her head up to the side to face him, his glance didn't move...in fact he didn't move. His feet had stopped and he was frozen in place. Did she say something wrong? Laura's eyebrows furrowed up in confusion but she kept her mouth closed shaking her head in pure bewilderment. _Boys_. She couldn't stand the silence any longer so she spoke up. "Well, if it helps. I forgive you." She says as she whispers with her hand covering the side of her mouth a little.

He doesn't have time to respond because in the photographer walks smiling all toothily. "Ah, Laura and Ross. Nice to meet you! I'm Mark."

Ross finally after what seemed like years lifted his head up and waved as Laura just glanced at him then turned back to flash a smile at the photographer.

Behind them, the crew pull in a black piano, similiar to the one used in the show. "Okay, Laura I want you to sit on the piano bench." The man said and Laura just nodded and took her place at the middle of the bench. At the top rested the songbook for Ally and it made Laura smile a little.

"Okay, Ross move onto the side of the piano and rest your elbow against it while you look down at her."

Ross moved over slowly as positioned his elbow down and a smirk planted upon his lips as she looked down at Laura. Her could've sworen he saw a blush creep upon her cheeks. She never looked more beautiful to him. Her doe eyes made him melt inside, he didn't have any idea how bad he had it, this girl was screwing with his mind but she was so worth it. There was just that innocence about her that drew him in, they were so different but opposites attract, right? Or in this case, he hoped they did.

"Okay, so I need you to be really in character for this shot." Mark said and they both nodded understanding.

He moved behind the camera and positioned the camera, as his hands slid to the front of it. "Okay on 1, 2, 3."

And the camera flashed for more than once that day.

* * *

Laura grabbed her bag out of the dressing before she was about to head out, she grabbed her keys and her jacket, stuffing her ipad into it's case then inside along with everything else. The photoshoot had gone fairly well, if she might say. They were back to _Laura & Ross._ Their fights really wouldn't last that long because Ross would always make a huge gesture to apologize and she couldn't help but forgive him, the boy's a sweetheart. He definitely was, but she knew all his tricks all too well and he could never fool her if he wanted to. He would always try to use his adorable puppy dog eyes on her, yes_ adorable, _but they never worked. She was sure that either would do anything for each other or at least she would for him. Their relationship wasn't a normal one, no gesture was too big, whatever the other would do or did for the other would be appreciated even if it wasn't wanted. Laura could remember the first time they met like it was yesterday. They hit it off quickly and were instantly stuck like glue, of course they had to get close because of the show and they had to have the chemistry but it was already there from that one moment.

She literally knew so much about him, it was crazy. Sometimes she would sit down and reminisce about all the things they did. Like the time they had went to Australia a few months back. They were both so excited and it was so much to explore for the two teenagers, they were like two little kids lost in the big city but completely memerized by it all. Mostly Ross though, he wanted to do possibly everything he found out about, she loved the _adventurous_ side of him. He was so open to new things and very daring and she encourages that kind of stuff...well at least with him cause whatever makes him happy makes her happy too. Seeing the cheesy smile he had on his face when they climbed the Harbour Bridge gave her some unexplainable feelings inside. It just something about the way he was so passionate about everything but she brushed it off as anticipation. Boy was this girl a cockblock to even her own feelings.

Anyways, Laura was halfway out of her studio when she suddenly heard a voice shouting from behind.

"Laura, wait up!" The voice said and she instantly turned around to see her blonde friend.

Once he reached her, he was panting loudly, trying to catch his breath.

She just chucked lightly and looked down at him. "You, good?" He held up his hand in a way of saying "give me a second."

A moment later, he was finally standing up tall and smiling widely at her. "Sorry, about that."

The expression on her face turned from sheepish to smiling once again and she just shook her head. "Well, you got me to stop, so how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow, you know since we're off?"

She stood there for a second before speaking again. "What did you have in mind?"

"Uhm...we can drive to Malibu Beach?" He said suggestively, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ross, I don't kno-" She said before she was cut off.

"Come, on Laur! Live a little, I can even teach you how to surf? Even though I've tried before and failed miserably..maybe second time's a charm?"

Laura tries to keep a serious face but ends up laughing instead. "I think you mean,_ third_ time's a charm, idiot."

He rolls his eyes at her correction and laughs. "You know what I meant!"

"I'm not sure I did." She said raising her eyebrows, as she spoke in a teasing manner.

He shakes his head as his laughter softens a little, "Come, on please for me?" He said grabbing her hand suddenly and squeezing it with all his might.

Her eyes darted to their hands then back up to him and her body stiffened a little as her stomach tingled inside like electricity had bolted through her body. What was that?

He sighed, as his glance still stayed on her and her expression still showed a little hesitation and uncertainty.

"You know you look a little pale, Laura."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to win over her decision. "Shut up."

"I'm serious! You're as pale as a ghost." He said letting go of her hand and moving his back to his side.

It took a few more seconds before she finally agreed. "You better be at my house by 2."

"You'll go?!..." He stopped in his tracks and then spoke again. "I-I mean..of course." He said clearing his throat to play off his excitement.

Laura just laughed and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lynch."

Before he knew it, she was out the door and he started to do a little victory dance before he was cut short by the sound of his phone going off.

He pulled the device out of his jeans pocket and pressed the talk button as he held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

It was the Disney Press Relations team. What could they possibly want?

"Hi, Mr. Lynch." A hoarse voice said through the phone. "How are you this evening?"

"Good...uh..something wrong?" He said vaguely trying to get right to the purpose of where this call was leading to.

"Oh, no. We just have a little problem."

"Which is?"

"You see, well you recently just got the news of the sequel of your movie, Teen Beach Movie." The voice said.

Ross simply nodded.

The voice spoke up a little louder, "And Austin and Ally was just renewed but there's a catch."

"And that catch is?"

"The filming for the movie has been changed to the July of next year, due to the different arrangements Miss Mitchell has with her other show."

"So what exactly are you trying to say? Austin and Ally shooting is usually around that time."

"Exactly...so either will interfere with the other. This is where you come in. We're giving you an ultimatum."

"Explain...further please. How am I going to shoot both? My schedule will be even more hetic than it is now and I won't have time for anything." Ross said a little flustered.

He definitely wasn't ready for their next words.

"You have to choose Mr. Lynch, Teen Beach Movie 2 or Austin and Ally season four."

He instantly dropped his phone to the ground.

"Mr. Lynch? Hello? You there?!" The voice echoed through the phone.

Ross' whole world dropped in that one second.

* * *

**Oops...yeah that just happened. Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got over 20 revi****ews for the last chapter which for me is so indescribable, so thank you all so much. I'm also close to 100 reviews, so this is really why I'm updating so early :D and this chapter will be a little shorter than the others. It's really focusing on Laura and her family.**

**_cookiemonster252, geeksrchic, and samantha._**

**You are so sweet! Thank you, I try my best and it really means alot that you love it so much. :)****  
**

**Btw the next few chapters are inspired a little by a certain favorite movie of mines ;) with the whole hanging out together in Hollywood thing. So Enjoy.**

* * *

Laura rose rather early the next day, pushing her comforter out from over her petite figure as she climbed out of bed. It was Sunday and if she may so herself, she was pretty excited about the events planned for today. Ross had convinced her into coming along with him to Malibu Beach. **(*)** She still wasn't so sure about it, going to the beach wasn't really her scene or maybe it was because she was always busy booked with the show, photo shoots and interviews. But otherwise, it was her first free Sunday in months and if spending it with her best friend could be part of it, then she'd take that chance. So her agenda for the day was booked.

Her clock read exactly 11 A.M. She still had a few hours before she could start getting ready, she didn't really have to get all dressed up after all. To spare some time, she reached for her Ipad **(*)** inside her bag, powering it on. Her screen popped up to her recent twitter notifications and she instantly clicked on them.

_'lauramarano: First Sunday off in months :D Get to chill with a friend of mines ;) #SundayFunDay'_

Almost within a second, tons of mentions piled up her interactions and she smiled toothily at their enthusiasm. Her fans were what made her day. No matter how she was feeling, they always brought positivity to her. All her laurapuffs **(*)** were what kept her going. Just knowing that by simply saying hello, she could change their lives made her feel like she was worth something and that she could make a difference in someone's life. Hell, no matter what her fans were her world.

'_ lauramarano aw have fun! ;)'_

_' lauramarano and this friend is? :)'_

_' lauramarano yay! hope you enjoy yourself :D'_

_' lauramarano you deserve a day off, love you!'_

She smiled to herself then simply placed her ipad back into it's case after doing her daily replies. Laura reached for her slippers, thus slipping them onto her feet and walking slowly out of her bedroom then downstairs stopping in the kitchen where she spotted her mom, dad and sister.

"Good morning, Laura." Her dad,_ Damiano_ said as she took a seat at one of the stools against the counter her mother was currently cooking at.

"Morning!" She said a little cheerily.

Vanessa was the opposite of her on the other side of the counter, setting the plates. "Someone's a little happy." She said furrowing her eyebrows up almost instantly.

"Whaaaaaat?" Laura said a little squeaky mimicking her character, Ally **(*)** from the show.

Vanessa laughed a little before speaking again. "You heard me, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. So...who's the boy?"

Ellen's head immediately rose up and so did Laura's dad.

Laura glared slightly at her sister. "It's not a boy, Nessa. I just finally have time off for once, can't a girl be happy about that?"

"Well, what are you doing for your day off?" Damiano asked.

"Ross asked me ou-..I mean, we're just going to hang out at Malibu Beach and I guess do a little sight seeing? I've lived here ever since I was born and I've literally haven't seen one thing." She said laughing again.

"The beach? Really Laura?" Vanessa added in.

"What's so wrong about going to the beach?!" She said a little defensively.

"Well you're not exactly a beach person, Laur." Her mom said, grabbing the plates Vanessa had finally set down. "It's just kind of not you."

"Well, I can try new things." Laura said, grabbing her a full plate from the counter and going to move to the table where her father and sister were at currently.

Her mom joined them within a few seconds with the other plates and set them down. "I never said you couldn't honey, I know you're always open to new things."

Laura just nodded and flashed her mom a genuine smile before shrugging it off.

"So, Ross eh?" Vanessa said, as she started to dig into her plate.

"What about him?" Laura said a little confused.

Vanessa looked up from her plate to give her sister a pointed look. "Don't play stupid with me, there's obviously something there with you two."

Laura hesitated before speaking again. "Best. Friends. Vanessa."

"I just don't get why you keep lying to yourself, Laura. You and Ross have some really hard ass chemistry and you need to open your eyes."

Laura just quickly rolled her eyes before taking a gulp of her orange juice. "I sadly can't deny that, but what makes you think he'd ever feel that way about me? Besides all he wants to be is strictly friends...or at least I think."

"Are you sure?" Vanessa questioned. "Cause to me it seems like that boy would jump off bridges for you." Damiano and Ellen nodded in agreement with their oldest daughter.

"You know she's right Laura.' Her mom said suddenly. "I've never seen nothing like it before. The way that boy stares at you, there's only one purpose for it. He's crazy about you."

Laura's eyes perked up a little with surprise. Could her mom be right? "Really?" She said a little confused as she played with the fork on her plate.

Damiano then joined in on the conversation. "The boy's got it bad for you, honey. The way he looks at you, you can see it all right there. But he better learn how to use his eyes in a better way before I pull them out." He said playfully.

Laura shook her as she laughed at her dad's previous remark. "Ross is an absolute sweet heart, his compassion for everything is amazing, the way we understand each other is like no other, I can see right through him and everything he does, he knows how to treat a girl, he's hilarious, he's confident in himself but he knows that not everyone is perfect. Oh and his love for his family is unbelievable. He loves them so much and he'd definitely be a great father someday. The way his eyes twinkle when you look into them and his smile drives me insane but I'm telling you I do not have **romantic**_ feelings_ for him, okay?"

Everyone in the room almost suddenly stopped what they were doing and dropped their utensils onto their plates as they shifted their gaze and attention all to Laura.

After a few moments, Laura suddenly grew tired of the stares and the silence brewing in the room so she spoke up. "What?"

Vanessa was the first to speak up. "You're kidding right?"

Laura flustered a little and bit back a nervous laugh that was slowly trembling from her lips. "When did my love life become the topic of breakfast? Can we please change the subject?"

Her mom and dad turned their heads back down to their plates and so did Vanessa as they all said. "Fine."

Laura sighed and within a few seconds she was back to eating at her own plate but not before a snicker came from Vanessa.

"Laura likes Ross." She said a teasing her little sister.

Was this day ever going to be over with, Laura thought as she slumped back in her seat.

* * *

Okay so maybe there were some unsolved feelings, so what? They were friends and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. Plus...she knew it'd pass. She doesn't like him like that.

As soon as she finished breakfast, Laura headed upstairs to shower. Once out she walked over to her closet to find something simple yet comfortable to wear. Since they were going to the beach, she figured she better wear something short sleeve. So she grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts and put the articles of clothing on within a few minutes. She grabbed a twist tie and pulled her hair up into a bun and looked at herself in the mirror as she sighed contently. She was all set.

_1:30 P.M._

Before leaving her room, she grabbed her keys from out of the dresser beside her bed and her tote bag filled with the things she would need. Ross would be there within 15 minutes. He sent her a good morning text like always. Hold your horses though, it meant nothing. It was just something in their friendship or at least she thought so. She headed down stairs and walked into the family room. Vanessa had left about an hour ago to go back to her apartment, so her parents were watching tv together now. Laura took a seat next to her dad and smiled.

"All set for your_ not_ a date? Her mom said.

Laura chucked softly and nodded. "Yes, mom. I'm all set and _yes_ it's not a date."

"Whatever you say. I'm all Team Raura. **(*)**"

"You ship me and Ross? How do you even know about that."

"What?"

"Shipping, Mom."

"I have my sources and information." Ellen said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Whatever. Shipping is for teenagers and fandoms and thingys."

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't have ships."

A moment later the doorbell ring and Laura smiled knowing it was Ross, she was fairly ready for today. Getting to spend time with him meant alot to her, no matter how long it lasted. Their schedules were pretty hetic aside from them seeing each other on set but they never could find the right chance to have Ross and Laura time, you know?

"Never said you couldn't, mom!" Laura said as she got up from her seat at the couch and walked over to the door, replying to her mother's last comment.

"Yeah but you implied it." Ellen yelled back to her daughter which made her giggle a little.

Once at the door, Laura unlocked it, twisting the knob open to greet her bestfriend.

The door whipped open and Ross' expression on his face flashed with a bright warm smile which made Laura feel a little tingly inside but she brushed it off.

She moved in for a hug and he gladly returned the embrace, squeezing her a little tighter than usual before letting go.

"I'm actually surprised you came on time." Laura said snickering under her breath.

"Ha. Ha. Very Funny. I can so be on time." Ross said playing along.

"Whatever you say." She said smiling at him, pulling her tote bag over her shoulder.

"You ready?"

"So ready."

And ready she definitely was.

* * *

**(*) Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Thanks, reviews? :)**

**P.S. I did not skip the date, it's in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the late update! I was trying to get some days off since school is coming up, which sucks shit but yeah. Speaking of that, I really don't know when I will exactly have the chance to update after I start..But I will try my best because you guys are awesome.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I got over 25 :D **

* * *

It read 2:30 in the afternoon, They were riding through the busy LA** (*)** streets, the fresh evening air hitting against Laura's face as they headed to their destination. You could see the pedestrians walking across the pavements, cars cruising down the boulevards, the cool ocean breeze was only minutes away and she wasn't sure how this was going to turn out but knowing Ross she was in for a day of fun and she was sure of it. Laura smiled at the sightings she spotted, it was unbelieveable at how many celebrities she saw and she lived in the same city as them, she never knew how _lucky_ she was.

It was a little too quiet in the car for either of their liking, so Laura turned up the radio.

**(*)** _Hey I just met you and this is cra-_

Ross hurriedly reached over and turned the volume down. "Please, no. Anything but that." He said laughing.

Laura laughed as well and nodded, changing the station.

**(*)**_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire._

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR._

_Louder, louder than a lion._

_"_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR." Laura started to sing along to the song as she danced in her seat. "Oh oh oh oh oh oh."

Ross peeked a little to the side and gave her a small smile then turned his eyes back to the road. _How could she be so adorable? Wait, _Focus, focus.

_"You're gonna hear me **roar**." _She started to sing a little louder than before, rolling her window down and sticking her hand out just a little bit.

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_I went from zero, to my own hero_

"You held me down, but I got up, already brushing off dust!" She said mimicking the lyrics as she brushed her shoulders.

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder, gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now.._

Ross jumped in for the next line and started to dance too. "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire."

Laura looked up from the side and gave him a toothily smile as he continued to sing and gave her a sideway glance.

"Louder, louder than a lion." She sang bobbing her head to the beat.

"Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR."

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh."

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me ROAR..._

They both finished the song in unison and with laughter.

The weather was rather fair today, the sun shone just the right way, the temperature wasn't too high or too low. The skies were clear and as they pulled up onto Malibu Beach **(*)** you could hear the waves crashing against the shore in just the right way. Ross was the first to get out, grabbing his car keys out of the ignition and reaching for his beach ball in the back. Laura followed suit and reached for her tote bag containing her items she would need and she was **sure** that he would need also, because being a guy he probably didn't bring anything else. They both walked out onto the dry californian sand as their feet dropped into the warmness of the grain.

Once they found a spot, Laura pulled out her beach towel, laying it down onto the ground and flopping herself down onto the towel.

"Uhm, Laur what are you doing?" Ross asked suddenly.

"About to tan, why?"

"I think you need to have your swimsuit on for that." He said furrowing his eyebrows up and laughing.

"Oh yeah, I knew that, pft." She said chuckling before standing up and slowly pulling her tank off.

Ross couldn't help but stare, her bod- wait, wait. Why did he chose to come to the beach in the first place? _Idiot._ He thought to himself. Ross quickly turned his gaze, he surely didn't want a repeat of last time. That was just too awkward. Seconds later, he decided it'd be best to pull off his shirt too, so he did the same.

Laura pulled off her shorts and put her other clothes off to the side. She had on a simple blue bikini with little smiley face patterns all over both of the two pieces. She laughed to herself, of course it was like her to wear something like this but hey she couldn't help it. She was about to reach for her sunscreen when something caught her eye. Ross stood there completely shirtless and if she didn't know better she could've melted right then and there. Yes, she had to admit..she found her best friend attractive...very attractive. His body was toned just right and she almost drooled but was snapped out of her trance when a beach ball hit her in the back of her head.

"Ouch!" She said falling back into the hot sand. Her hand gripped onto her forehead and she grunted.

Ross heard the ruckus and rushed to her side. "You okay?" He asked worried.

Laura fluttered her eyes open slowly, holding the top of her forehead with one of her small petite hands. "I-I...think so." She answered, nodding.

Ross gave her a half smile before speaking again. "Oh, thank god. I thought it had knocked you out cold." He said teasing her.

Laura rolled her eyes and hit the blonde in his chest a little at his little teasing taunt with her but it wasn't long before their moment was ruined by a few screaming teens coming towards them who all looked around their age.

"We're so sorry!" They all said in unison.

One girl with light brunette hair spoke up. "We didn't mean for it to hit you, we were just playing a game of volley-, wait! I know you. You're Ross Lynch. Holy shit." She said as her eyes widen a little. "And you're Laura Marano."

Ross stood up and held out a hand for Laura to help her up as they glanced at each other and gave a smile before talking again.

"That's us!" Laura said, still a little dizzy from her incident with the beach ball only seconds before.

"Would you guys like to join us for a quick game?" One of the boys from the back asked, holding out the beach ball.

Ross shrugged and looked over to Laura for her approval and she smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

They all headed back over to the net and all took their spots on the teams they were all assigned. Ross and Laura were on opposing teams. Between you and Laura, she used to take volleyball and she can say she was pretty damn good at it, so this was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

"1, 2, 3, Serve!"

Ross launched for the ball, serving it up into the air. The ball tossed over the net and dropped onto the ground and his team scored.

Laura had tried going for the ball, but missed it by a second, just her luck, she thought. If she was going to win against his team, she'd have to be a little..manipulative and she knew just how to be.

"Ross!" She yelled, running up to the netting that seperated the teams from each other.

He came up within a few seconds and gripped onto the side of the strings. "Yeah?" He asked, smirking a little.

"Can..you go easy on me? I don't really know how to play.." She said pouting a little, sticking out her bottom lip.

His face softened. "Why should I?"

"I'm still trying to get..this hang of this...p-please?" She had to pull out the big guns, so she gave him the one look she knew he couldn't refuse, the _puppy dog eyes._

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he nodded, he had fell into her trap and she laughed a little inside. _Got, him_ she thought as they both walked back to their spots.

The next serve was Ross' team again since they had gotten the last point. His eyes caught hers and he gave her a little nod. Her lips curved into a knowing smile and she nodded back. A moment later, he served the ball up but not hard as before.

Laura launched for the ball and as soon as it reached within her, she hit the ball up hard, whipping it hard through the air, as it flew back over to the other side and crashed hard onto the ground.

Ross' eyes widen and he suddenly got a feeling inside that he had just been played as he shook his head at his costar.

"Well played!" He shouted over to her. Who knew,_ Laura,_ could be like that?

"Oh, what ever do you mean, Ross?" She said giving him a wink and he just chuckled.

* * *

"Stop, stop! No! No! I'm sorry!" Laura was in Ross' hold, hanging over his shoulder as he walked into the cold ocean water. "I swear I won't do it again!"

"Should've thought of that before!" He said laughing as he sped up his pace.

Their beach day had been amazing, if he could say so. They had built sand castles, tanned, played a little more volleyball, walked along the shoreline, looked for seashells and even watched the sunset together. It was pretty late and the beach was completely empty except for them. When they were buliding their sand castles. They had a contest to see who's would be better and of course, Ross won and Laura decided to destroy his because of his constant chanting of _'Mines is better than yours!'_ and that's why their in the position they are now.

He never knew how much fun he could have with someone in a long time. Sure he was always with his family and he loved them. But it felt good to have Laura, someone he could talk to. Even if she would never feel the same about him the way he felt about her he was happy he had had in his life and never wanted to ruin that, ever. Plus, he needed some time to get everything off his mind...and by everything he means that_ decision._

Seconds later, they well completely into the water and Ross dumped Laura in with him, the water splashing above them both. Laura swam all the way to the bottom, admiring the underwater view. The school of fishes swimming past her, the different colors of coral reef and the smell of the fresh ocean water.

She soon saw Ross swimming past her with a huge grin on his face, as he mouthed something but she couldn't exactly make out what he was saying but soon caught on after he was swimming back to the surface.

She pulled onto his leg and pushed him back down, as he tried to wiggle out of grasp and she pulled herself up and swam to the surface leaving him to follow behind her.

Once she reached the surface, she fell back into the fit of laughter because of the frown on his face. "That was so not funny, Marano." He said eyeing her down.

That only made her laugh louder and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry! But that was my pay back!"

He just huffed and swam to the shore but he had to give her, her props. "Nice one."

"I know." She said smiling once again, swimming back to shore too.

Laura climbed out of the water and walked back over to their spot on the empty beach and grabbed her towel to dry off her cold body.

"We should probably be heading back." Ross said as she grabbed her bag and helped her back up her stuff and dried himself off also.

"Got everything?" He asked.

"Looks like it."

She had to admit the past week had been pretty strange. She found out she has an attraction towards her bestfriend, no big deal. She almost kissed him and said she wanted it to happen...again no big deal. Yes, she had a tiny crush on him but she wasn't going to let some unresolved feelings ruin everything they had. But then again, what could possibly go wrong? She just couldn't allow it and if cockblocking was what she was going to have to do to keep her feelings inside then she would do just that. Plus, Ross..would never like her back right? Then again...he's never been really straight forward with a girl before.

_Snap, out of it, Laura!_

"I had fun today, though." She said smiling up at him. "So much fun, thanks for making my day off Rossome_." _

"Don't ever say that again, please." He said grabbing her bag for her and putting in on his shoulder.

"Why not? I thought I'd give it a try." She said pulling her tank over her body but keeping her shorts in her hands.

"Yeah but the..word...is..I don't know. It's weird, okay?"

Laura let out a soft chuckle before nodding. "Fine, I won't say it again."

"Good." Ross said, as he put an arm around her shoulder and they both walked back towards the car.

The LA night was starting to blur in, as any sign of light completely disappeared from the sky.

* * *

**So I decided to leave you without any cliffhangers for once. They bonded and got closer, aw aw. NO I don't like the word Rossome.**

**(*) I don't own a thing at all. Song: ROAR by Katy Perry.**

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**I know I keep leaving cliff hangers but the next few chapters are going to hurt like shit. Also I've been getting alot of PMS asking for a possible lemon in this story and well…i'm considering. This was supposed to be mushy and fluffy but why not? P.S. Pretend this is bolded. I'm on my phone so fuck life.**

**Anywho, here's chapter 8. I don't own a single thing except the plot plus i'm too lazy to mark anything so yeah.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A month and a half had passed and it was slowly winding down in the month of September. Austin and Ally season two was coming to an end, R5 was climbing the charts and Season three shooting was still in the works.

With so much going on, Ross never really had time to think over anything; yet alone get any kind of sleep. Well that and the fact that this, ultimatum, had been fucking with his mind. He had so much to lose, yet so much to gain from both experiences and he couldn't bare having to let either one of them go.

In his mind, he thought he had everything. His band had just released their actual first album and he couldn't be more proud. This was all turning out exactly the way he wanted and he vowed to never take advantage of what came to him. Whether it was bad or good, he infact knew he was blessed with everything that had come his way in the last year and a half.

But then again. The decision. It always found a way to slip into his mind and put all kind of different scenarios in his head. Honestly, he could never ever think of even leaving Austin and Ally. Not even for a second. Sure that's what it seemed like but the past few months had been hetic for the seventeen year old and he couldn't keep up. With all the traveling from one place to another you would think Austin and Ally was just another burden to him. He was seventeen for goodness sake and well sure people thought his image was needed for something more mature. They thought he should move on to better projects and leave behind what had made him, him. Ross thought otherwise.

He wanted to, oh trust him he did but he just couldn't. Pretending to put a smile on his face when the truth was, he was tired. Tired of it all. Keeping up with it everything was possibly the hardest thing ever.

He could never just settle down and be a normal teenage…nope. That was long gone. He put that on himself but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy what he did. Because trust him, he does. Music was the one way of letting him be free and R5 was his way of having that and so was Austin and Ally.

Plus there was that one thing that would always pull him back. That one thing that made him wonder about so much. That same thing that put him on edge and drove him insane. Because…no matter what, he knew that they would never feel the same. He cared about her so much and it hurt so much to know that she…would never be his. He had almost given up a long time ago but she always found a way back. Driving him to the max and wowing him in so many ways with her perfect almost angelic smile. Her bouncy perfect curls mixed with ombre highlights and her brown innocent doe eyes he could stare into forever.

Okay…so he had it bad. He had to admit and he was in way to deep to turn back now.

Their friendship was solid as a rock and she has made that clear. He liked to describe their relationship as one of a married couple. Their constant bickering and disagreements were what made them well, them. He teased her alot about a variety of things. Sure he did it on purpose but you can't necessarily blame him. Have you seen her?

He stared out into the distant dark sky. This was his way of clearing his mind and focusing. The week had been a pretty shaky one and he was really out of it. The stars were aligning just right as he thought over all the things in his life.

What does this all mean?

Am I holding back too much?

Should I slow down?

What do I do?

But one thing kept coming back into play. Austin and Ally or Teen Beach Movie…

Teen Beach Movie…

Austin and Ally…

"Ross?" A voice called out snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

It was Rydel.

"What are you doing out here? It's really cold and rather late out." She said taking a seat next to him in the grass.

He still layed below on the ground beneath him but he wouldn't budge. He just stayed fixated on the sky but continued to listen to his older sister as she spoke.

Rydel sighed. She took notice to the blank expression on her brother's face. "Is this about that,decision, that you're so unsure of?"

A few minutes carried by before Ross finally broke his silence.

"How did you know?"

"Well…if I was in your shoes…I'd be stuck too." She said leaning down on her back.

"It's not just…that…though." He ruffled his hand through his blond locks sighing in obvious exasperation.

"Is it Laura?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Very." She chuckled.

"I wish this all wasn't so hard."

"Well…Ross, I might not have any experience in this area of life but love isn't always easy."

"Pft, w-what? Who said I was in love with he-" Ross stopped and mentally facepalmed himself. "Who am I kidding."

"Come on, be real with your self, Ross."

"Could I really be?"

"I don't think you can go two years crushing on someone without having some type of sentimental feelings for them" She said shoving him.

"She does make me go crazy…"

"Go on."

"I'm extremely attracted to her…" He said nibbling on his lesser lip a little.

"Also?"

"And her dorky antics are adorable to me no matter how lame they are."

"Continue."

"Everytime I see her…I can't help but stare…"

"And…"

"I'm in love with…Laura…" Ross said now only really just realizing it for the first time. He obviously cared for her, words couldn't explain.

Rydel smiled victoriously. It was funny how obvilious he was to the fact.

"Holy shit, I'm in love with, Laura." He said popping up from his position on the grass.

"W-what do I do?" He murmured out as a small smile of joy covered his face.

"Not sure. But sure as hell make sure you don't fuck up things with her. You have the tendency to be an idiot…all the time." Rydel teased, chuckling softly.

She spoke up again. "Just go for it but be cautious. You have to know how she feels first."

oOoOoOo

Over the past few weeks they hadn't spoken. They were both fairly busy. Laura with photoshoot after photoshoot and constant events, and school. Ross with R5 mostly since the TBM promotion had died down a while back. Sure they saw each other on set but that wasn't really Ross and Laura time.

Ross sat in his dressing room. His mentions on twitter were blowing up filled with various different pictures of Laura in one of her new… photoshoots. Damn. What was with this girl and all these new sexy and mature photoshoots lately? Ross would literally have to calm himself when looking over the pictures all the time. The temptation and urges didn't help at all in real life. That girl's body…was too good for it's own good. The way her curves moved around her figure. Her beauty was something he gawed over every second of the day if he may say so. He was indeed attracted to her and he never wanted someone in his life so badly as he wanted her but he had to contain himself. He couldn't just attack her on the spot even if he wanted to.

It was another day of filming which meant another day torture of pretending he felt absolutely nothing towards his bestfriend. It sucked having to distance himself away from her the past few weeks or at least he tried but obviously failed miserably. But Rydel was right in order for him to ever know if she feels the same he has to take some kind of caution and deem himself down a little.

And hell, would that be hard. Ignoring the most beautiful girl he's ever seen wasn't exactly something on his agenda.

He knew he had better things to assort his mind to but he couldn't help it.

Here's to another day of pretending.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Filming had ended about an hour ago and Laura was a little behind everyone as they all left one by one. By the time she gathered everything she was sure eveeyone had left.

She started for the door but seconds before she made it to the exit, she heard whispers coming from…Ross' dressing room.

What was he doing? She could've sworen he had left.

But it wasn't just his voice…it was a girl's voice. One awfully too familiar to her.

_Maia._


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are truly amazing. :)**

**oo**

Ross sat alone in his dressing room. He slowly strummed his Elvis pick against the strings on his guitar. The soothing tune ranging through his ears was what put him at ease. Filming had gone fairly well. The day had been a pretty good one. No matter how his much his instincts went against him, he kept himself distanced from the brunette. He couldn't put himself in the position of vulnerability anymore. It hurt him to just even take a glance at her.

He knew he would never stand as much as an inch to deserving her. She needed someone who would always be there and stand by her. Give her the love she needed because to him she should have the world and more.

He just can't be that guy. He doesn't deserve to be him. He won't be him. He would never be him.

It wasn't the easiest thing knowing that. Laura was what brought happiness to him. She could brighten up his day. She was so full of vibrancy and passion. The way she made him feel was frustrating. She was like an overdose to him and he just couldn't get enough. He had to pull back. He had to let go.

Suddenly the knocking of his dressing room door blared through the room.

"It's open." He said softly, completely lost in his thoughts once more.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing his costar.

"Maia?" His eyes quickly perked up with confusion. "What are you doing here? It's lat-"

Maia closed the door behind her and swiftly shook her head as she cut in. "Ross. You gotta make a choice."

Ross rolled his eyes. "It's not as easy as you think, okay?"

Maia took a seat at the ledge of the couch. "I understand that b-"

"Sure you understand, everyone seems to understand everything, Do you have any idea how much I've been thinking about this?" He set his guitar down to the side. "I have so fucking much to lose. There's so much on my plate. Give me a damn break."

"Ross." Maia said softly.

"No! I'm tired of everyone depending on me. I can only do so much. I give everyone what they want. I'm always living up to expectations. I'm always being deemed as the fucking bad guy who's full of shit."

His stood up off the couch, his hand gripping his hair. "I'm not in control of anything in my life anymore! You guys have no idea how I feel. I'm hurt. I'm always being pressured. I try my best but that doesn't seem like enough,"

"You can't hold back from something you don't have, Ross. It's a once in a lifetime chance. You choosed this life." Maia replied sharply.

"I try my hardest. But no one will ever understand. I'm growing up and I can't help the stupid things I do. I apologize but that's me. I'm not always going to be that blonde kid from Disney Channel."

"It's a decision, Ross! Sometimes you have to sacrafice things," Maia exclaimed.

"That's what you don't get! I'm no good for these kinds of things. Sure, working on Austin and Ally is one of the best experiences in my life and so is Teen Beach Movie. But i'm tired. Tired of it all. Yet i'm still here! People depend on me for so much. I have so much condolescences for both of these projects but I can't choose it's impossible."

"For once, you have a chance to choose what you want, what you think is the best. You want people to stop expecting so much from you? Then stop letting them. Your choices are your choices, no matter what. It's what you feel safe with. It's not up to me, Laura, or anyone else but you."

"I just want to focus on my music. That's all that really matters to me. I'm almost eighteen for fuck's sake. I have to better myself. I want to pursue other things yet if I do, people put me down and feel disappointed in me. I love everything I do but it's all too much. I can't handle it. I just want it to be over. Making music will forever be my passion. People already think I couldn't give a shit about Austin and Ally. It's not that I don't but it-"

A loud thud suddenly hit against the door outside, silencing the room.

Both Ross and Maia glanced at the door then each other before heading to the door.

Ross gripped a hold of the knob and pulled it open.

Laura layed on the floor, her hand laid on her forehead as she stuttered out. "O-ouch…"

"Laura, what…you, okay?" Ross' face showed a little worry and he held out his hand to help her up.

Laura gladly took it and pulled herself up, dusting her clothes off a little. "I'm fine."

Ross sighed contently before reaching over to slightly rub the knot on Laura's forehead.

Maia crossed her arms. "Maybe I should come back later."

"Oh, sure. I guess we can talk tomorrow?" Ross suggested, facing her.

Laura gave her an apologetic look.

"Totally. See you." She briefly shook her head and smiled before walking out towards the exit.

"So…we should probably get some ice on this, eh?" Ross laughed softly, fixing his gaze back on Laura.

Laura bit her lip nervously in embarrassment and nodded. "Yeah. That would be okay."

He smiled at her for a second before placing his hand to push a strand of hair out of her face. "You know how special you are to me, right?"

Laura gave him a small smile in return. "I do, now."

He leaned in a for a hug, purposely squeezing her tightly..

"Let's go get that ice then."

**oo**

"Better?" Ross questioned.

They sat once again in Ross' dressing room. Laura sat on the couch while Ross sat on the couch in front of her.

She simply nodded and pressed the pack of ice against her forehead.

"What exactly were you doing out there, anyways?"

"Uh…I thought I heard something…so…I…"

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" He chuckled. "It's okay." He gave her shoulder a rub a little.

"Yeah."

"How much did you…hear exactly?"

"Well, all I really heard was…'I don't give a shit about Austin and Ally'."

"Wait, I-"

"Don't. You don't even have to. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"Laura, you got it all wrong."

"So once season three is done, will you not be happy? Because to me it seems so." Laura looked at him, pleading a little.

"I, I don't know, okay?" Ross buried his hands in his face.

"Really? I think you do."

"What's with everyone and not believing in me lately?" Ross looked up, gloominess filled his eyes.

"It's not that! I just don't know what to believe anymore, Ross. I mean is it us? The fans? Or does it really even make any fucking difference?"

"Are you really saying this right now?"

"You obviously have your priorites mixed up."

"I try. I fucking try. What more do you want?"

"I just want the damn truth! No matter how much it hurts. Just be real with me."

"You want the truth? Do you know how much it pains me walking through those doors everyday. I have to pretend. I can't even bare the thought anymore. Being here the last three years have been undeniably amazing but I'm ready to move on. I'm not just going to sit the hell around. I have bigger aspirations for music and you know it. I have everything I need. Everything else is just a roadblock, a burden and I'm done."

Laura stood up, her voice cracking slowly. "So you just don't care anymore? What about Calum and Raini?…Me?"

Ross followed. "Do you have any idea how crazy I am about you, Laura? I'm surprised you don't know. You drive me nearly insane. Everything about you is different. You make me laugh with your adorable tatics and the way your face blushes. You put me on edge. It's so fucking frustrating how much I think about you. I just want you out but yet I can't get you out! You think I decided for this to happen? Someone would be an idiot to not see how much you mean to me. You're like this annoying song stuck in my head and I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone in my entire life. I need you because without you, what am I?"

Laura's eyes showed a various collection of emotions. Fear, relief, happiness, sadness, angriness.

"I don't deserve you. No one in this world does. But I will fight for you. I'm not giving up. Now you know."

Laura mumbled out a few words. "Why didn't you tell me about the decision?"

Ross' faced showed pure confusion since she had completely caught him off guard. "W-what?"

"The choice, Ross. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just never came up."

"I can't believe you. You think just because you give me some big confession, that it's going to change everything?"

"No. I-"

"Well, guess what? Fuck you and everything you stand for. You tell her but not me? Did you think I'd react the wrong way?"

"I thought you'd be upset…"

"Lucky you, you got something right. That hurts,

alot."

"I'm sorry…"

"No. Just leave me alone." Tears pricked down her cheek slowly as she bit her bottom lip in anger.

"I would've supported you! Let you make the right decision on your own but no. I guess you didn't think I would. I can't even look at you." Laura shook her head in disappointment and walked towards the door fastly and slammed it as she stepped out.


End file.
